


boys your age

by mtaeils



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, but not really I guess, daehwi is still a minor so you know what that means, donghwi, it's sad, nu'est members have like one line each, sewoon seonho and samuel are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaeils/pseuds/mtaeils
Summary: daehwi loved dongho even if they couldn't stay together





	boys your age

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bitch to write it took me one whole month. i had so many plots and so many ideas but i couldn't put them into words so this mess came to life. i just wanted more donghwi that's it. also it was kinda inspired by girls your age by transviolet but not really. also english is not my first language and i read it once to check so there's definitely some mistakes

daehwi has always been a smart boy, much more mature than the others his age and that's why he doesn't understand how he could let this happen. how could he fall in love during a survival show and worse how could he fall in love with kang dongho? if being rivals wasn't bad enough the age difference of six years certainly was. dongho probably saw daehwi as a kid just like he saw samuel or seonho and that thought made daehwi way more miserable than he was willing to admit.

it was funny actually how people thought daehwi was scared of the older boy, everyone jokes about that frame where daehwi looked scared shitless when nu'est appeared during the first episode but when in reality the young one was attracted to dongho at first glance and that look was the look of a goner. 

 

* * *

 

things changed during the position evaluation. daehwi was scared and ready to cry at any given moment after the fiasco of the first evaluation that landed him a ton of hate online and a direct confrontation with kang dongho on camera but he was hopeful about the next task or at least he liked to lie to himself.  but when choi minki and jung sewoon chose the same song as him for the vocal position he was really happy seeing that both of them were talented. he thought that he could relax and hope that the last person to join their team would be at least kinda good so when kang dongho walked in in all his glory and revealed the little board where he could read the same song as daehwi the boy sighed both relieved and worried.

during practice more often than not he could feel the older's eyes on him and on the occasions where one of them would be caught staring dongho never looked away first and always had the same soft but confused expression on his face. to say that daehwi was receiving mixed signals was an understatement. 

the brandnew trainee couldn't sleep between the stress caused by the show and his one-sided crush teenage angst so the boy went back to the practice room at ungodly hours because if he couldn't sleep he at least could be productive and rehearse, what he wasn't expecting was to hear the nu'est hyungs talking inside the room and what he wasn't expecting at all was that the subject of their late night talk was him.

'i can't fucking believe a grown ass man like you is thirsting after a minor?' minki sounded livid and daehwi couldn't see them but he was sure the blonde was making a scene, he was rather protective of the younger ones on the show.

'for what i saw i wouldn't call thirsting but pining' minhyun said calmly 'dongho looks at him like a lost a puppy, it's kinda sad'

'well, thank you for pointing out my misery, minhyun' 

'you're welcome, buddy'

'okay, okay but what i want to know is how that happened? because we all know you're smarter than persuing a minor' jonghyun finally chimed in the conversation.

'first of all i'm not persuing him second i don't know i mean i couldn't help noticing him since the beginning! how can a 17 year old be that talented and cute and still be mature? minki knows this, he's heard the boy talk during practice' dongho said ruining a hand through his hair trying to sort his thoughts 'but it's not like i'm going to do anything about it. he is still a teenager for fuck's sake what kind of person would i be if i did something about it'

neither dongho nor daehwi slept that night.

 

* * *

 

the whole teenager angst thingy really got to daehwi. he never thought he would be crying on a bathroom stall because of a guy but, well, here he is. puberty is a funny thing, you see. things would be easier if he didn't see dongho during the whole day, spending hours with him and listening to his beautiful voice wasn't helping at all. he felt helpless.

someone knocked on the door interrupting his inner monologue 'daehwi?' the younger froze when he heard the voice that been causing all his tears 'i know you're in there, open up'

'i'm okay, hyung. go away, please' he wasn't okay and he didn't want dongho to go away but he didn't want the other to see him like this.

'not trying to be rude or anything but you don't sound okay. come on, let me help you'

'you can't really help me but whatever' daehwi chuckled bitterly and opened the door

only one look at dongho's direction made all those feelings even more intense and all his tears were ready to fall again 'why are crying so hard, huh?' the older said in the softest voice daehwi's ever heard while trying to dry the boy's cheeks

'believe me you don't want to know, hyung'

'of course i want, daehwi, i care about you and want to help if i didn't i wouldn't be here, would i?' it was now or never, the younger thought. dongho was here looking at him so closely with such genuine concern adorning his features that all daehwi could think about was kissing him. so he did.

he could feel the older tensing up under his touch but much to his surprise he relaxed after the initial shock and put his hands on the younger's waist. dongho's lips were soft yet rough just like the man himself, they kissed slowly almost as if they were trying to remember all of these sensations and feelings 'i like you, hyung' he said with his eyes still closed only feeling dongho's hot breath against his 'i like you so much, hyung, and i want to be with you every waking moment'

'you don't know what you're saying, daehwi' dongho said trying to be reasonable but the feeling of the daehwi's lips still lingered upon his and said boy so close to him was clouding his mind 'you're young and has so many things ahead of you, i don't want to hurt you or be a bad memory'  _or be left behind while you move on._

'just because i'm young doesn't mean that i don't know what i feel for you, hyung. i know that we can't be together and i know after the program ends we probably won't debut together but we should use the time we have wisely and i want to spend this time with you' daehwi tried to look as sure as he sounded but he knew the older wasn't going to give in.

'listen to me daehwi, you're seventeen you've got the world on your hands and i know you think you're sure of what you feel but believe me, you aren't. you don't wanna waste your time with big old me here, you should be having fun during these last moments, y'know?' he caressed the boy's cheeks with his thumbs trying to memorize daehwi's features - the way his eyes were sparkling with tears threatening to fall at any moment - daehwi's scent - his soft vanilla scent -  daehwi's everything - the way the younger made him feel like no one else ever did.

'what do i have to say for you to give me a chance, hyung? to give us a chance?' he said clinging even more into the older as if he was afraid of letting go

'i'm sorry, kiddo' with one last kiss on daehwi's forehead the older walked away from him without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> it'd mean a lot if you guys left kudos and comments and if you wanna talk to me hit me up on tumblr moonlightaeil.tumblr.com


End file.
